whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kesil Unda
Character Summary Kesil is a teenager that usually appears in Free Roleplays. He is the same age, if not slightly older than most of the other characters. Most see him as an idiotic jokester though it is evidenced that he has a cynical personality. Kirei Ryuusei is his only roleplayer. Past Birth & Childhood Both of his parents, Kasimira and Andrei, were notorious assassins that fell for each other after having the same target on multiple occasions. They initally didn't want to have children but change their minds when they try their hand at an average life. Kesil's birth name was Orion Undine. He was born only a few minutes older than his twin brother, Artemis. They were originally supposed to be raised as average kids but this changes when old enemies of the couple threaten the infant twins. From the time he first learned to walk, Kesil walked into the path of an assassin. He was paired with Artemis as partners. The guy had natural talent for the assassination field, which unintentionally sparked a rivalry between him and his brother. This rivalry led to Kesil being purposely negligent with a mission that--unbeknownst to him--involved his parents' enemies. After Artemis ends up comatose, his parents coldly decide it's beter to let him die while Kesil becomes infuriated by their decision. He claims he'll treat Artemis better than his parents ever did and prayed for his sibling's well-being. Miraculously, Artemis recovers but cannot recall their previous attitudes towards each other. Lunar Death Twins When Kesil was ten, he and Artemis were held captive by collaborating assassins that had a vendetta against Kasimira and Andrei. Their parents come to rescue them. However, while escaping, one of the men grab Kesil and threatens Andrei with his life. Andrei kills not only the captor but also those pursuing at the cost of his life. He tells Kesil to follow through with his promise of protecting Artemis. After the incident, his mother is declared mentally insane and is cared for in a mental institution. This leaves the twins at a standing matching orphans. Kesil then took responsibility of getting money to support themselves. For this, they turn to assassination. They take their parents' sources and contacts. With this, Kesil had establish himself and Artemis of the assassin duo known as the 'Lunar Death Twins'. Within a couple years the Lunar Death Twins were called two of the most stealthy mercenaries. North Academia After becoming financially stable, Kesil tries to follow with his parents original dream of allowing the boys to be normal. For this, Kesil allows Artemis to choose what high school for them to attend. Artemis decides on North Academia, a school their dad mentioned on a few occasions. There he helps Artemis get accustomed to acting normal (since Artemis adapts slower than him). Eventually, Artemis falls in love with a nice girl named Sakura Taylor and because of her, he gives up assassination. Kesil on the other hand meets a young woman, Jazzlyn, and is surprised by her unorthodox mannerism and attitude. He develops a rivalry towards her because of his realistic profession and her profession that deals with the supernatural. They also form a bond of being able to confide in each other about their secrets and achieve an understanding. However, this was hampered somewhat by his rival/best friend, Leon Torrington, who also had a crush on Jazzlyn. He confesses first and she ends up dating Leon for a while until he refuses to trust her about a family issue. Afterwards, Kesil and Jazzlyn begin to go out. Lucian Jazzlyn and Kesil were content with their relationship and understood how transient life could be. He even confesses his secret desire to have a family. During Jazzlyn twin brother's, Johan, wedding they take their relationship to the next level. However, Kesil begins to doubt the ability to live normally--completely paranoid from his childhood experiences--and ultimately leave Jazzlyn. This choice, he believed, was for the best however wasn't happy with breaking Jazzlyn's heart. It leads him to extend his occasional smoking into chain smoking. Years later Kesil is still an assassin--in fact, one of the most infamous in the world. It is during one of his 'easy' missions that he is confronted by a boy whose name is Lucian. He claims that he just wants to know more about his favorite assassin. But...as Lucian begins to ask more personal questions, Kesil pries into the boy's life. He finds out that Lucian is Jazzlyn's son and judging by his age...she was young when having the boy. It is when Kesil puts two and two together to figure out that Lucian is his and Jazzlyn's child. Truly remorseful for allowing Jazzlyn to raise Lucian on her own, he starts making amends with her. Kesil also starts to bond with his kid when people that want Kesil dead kidnap Lucian. Like his parents did, Kesil goes after Lucian and saves him at the expense of his life. His only regret was that he didn't have more time with Jazzlyn and Lucian. Appearance Kesil is an average height for a guy. His skin is tanned, although it can be noted that his skin that appears to be made for tundra-like weather. He has icy blue eyes that alternate between a childish gleam and a that of a 'dead man'. His black locks are completely uneven though most of the hair in back reaches halfway down his back. Normally, he keeps his hair in a low ponytail. Kesil normally wears dark-wash jeans with a dark red sleeveless shirt with a short-sleeved open black shirt over it. Tennis shoes or combat boots are his preferred footwear. His most notable accessory is a ring that he claims is an heirloom. It crafted with pure white gold with a band that is similiar to blades. In the center is a gem that is extremely rare and worth millions. Kesil normally keeps it on his left middle finger or on a chain. Personality His attitude that mirrors an older man that has seen the true nature of the world. He also tends to indulge in smoking, to the dismay of the other SSS.Kesil also seems to be hiding secrets of his own--regarding both his past and his existence at Afterlife High. It is a secret that only the ones that arrived near the same time as him--those people being SSS other co-founders and the leader of Arcadia--know about. He doesn’t like to speak much about himself but suggests outrageous antics for the SSS to try. Kesil is normally thought of as a liability rather than an asset in the fights as he doesn’t take his opponents so much as he dodges their attack, and force their blunders to come back and bite them. However, when Kesil is serious--which is usually when dealing with his comrades’ safety and out of control tactics from Arcadia--becomes ruthless. He can also make special weapons not even the Guild can make. Abilities and Weapons Abilities Athleticism: '''Kesil is extremely fit for a guy. He can perform many types of acrobatics as well as take on many people without any problems. '''Dexterity: Because of his former profession, Kesil possesses quickness in his limbs and his mind. He's so fast, he can draw, load, and fire a gun in under six seconds. He also has a mind of an observer and tactician. Martial Arts: It is unknown how many, but Kesil is adept at multiple fighting styles. The style he knows the best is known as Spetnaz GRU hand-to-hand combat. It is an aggressive art that is intended to be lethal and designed to harm the opponent quickly. Weapons Baretta M9: Although he has a 100/100 shot, Kesil prefers to dual-wield a pair of Baretta of a black finish. They hold 12 rounds each. Butterfly Knife: Kesil normally only use this weapon for when he intends to sabotage circuitry or for other skills he holds as an assassin. Switchblade: A switchblade is normally hidden in his boots for a weapon in case he ever loses his gun or runs out of bullets. It complements his fighting style. Relationships Undine Artemis Artemis is his twin brother, who is younger than him by mere minutes. When they were younger, both boys held a hatred towards each other. Artemis hated that he could never beat his brother while Kesil despised that Artemis got away with his lackluster performance as an assassin. Yet, this is changed when Kesil's purposeful negligence nearly gets Artemis killed. Kesil realizes his duty and from then on treats his little brother well. He was often seen as the 'younger' sibling as Kesil took on a personality in order to let Artemis have his satisfaction of being the responsible of the two. Andersen Jazzlyn Jazzlyn, often shortened to Jazz, is Kesil's former girlfriend. They met in high school when she boarded in his dorm since she 'accidentally' checked male on her forms. She is a paranormal detective that went to their school to investigate strange occurrences surrounding it. Both get tangled in the other's world and enjoyed their ability to have someone comfortable with the oddities of their jobs. However, it wasn't until a falling out with her boyfriend--their other roommate--Leon Torrington, that they officially start dating. Kesil is aware of being in love with Jazzlyn however constantly fears that his lifestyle would get her killed. Thus...he leaves her, not knowing that she would have his only son, Lucian. Kooji Ishiguro Ishiguro is the co-founder to the second generation of the Shinda Sekai Sensen (Afterlife Battlefront) or SSS. He primarily is the foil to Kesil's noisy and at times obnoxious behavior. They always call themselves 'partners' however they are good friends. Ishiguro is normally scolding Kesil for his immature tendencies or asking for him to carry out some tasks. Although Kesil never admits it, Ishiguro reminds him of Artemis and, like he did with his sibling, tries to help Ishiguro along. Roleplay Differentiations A Step from Heaven All of Kesil's traits remain intact since this is his debut roleplay. Masquerade of Shadows Kesil is still an assassin however he does not know about his brother's status since Artemis ran away from the assassin life and never returned. He works under Circe under the alias of 'Vedmak', meaning a male witch. While he's considered a loose cannon because of his tendency to improvise, unlike his original personality Kesil takes on a more submissive trait towards his superiors. Trivia *Kesil's alias 'Kesil Unda' means the same thing as his real name, Orion Undine. *Orion refers to the hunter, to which Kesil often thinks of himself as. *Undine and Unda refer to a mermaid-like creature that, if betrayed by her lover, will curse with dying if they are to fall asleep. This is used for Kesil's belief that a person can only betray him once for he will kill that person the second time. *He's a habitual smoker, and when he's extremely stressed Kesil resorts to chain smoking. Category:OC Character